


Bulletproof

by thetubelightclicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Argent Butt Kicking Stiles, Awesome Stiles, Batman Stiles, Cute and fluffy Derek, Death is going to happen, Derek is sweeter, Established Relationship, Guns, Kevlar, M/M, Might not be for long, Mission Impossible Stiles, Older Lads, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Plot, Slow Burn, Stiles hasn't Changed, badass stiles, least expected too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetubelightclicks/pseuds/thetubelightclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's pack are on a mission for the Alpha council when things go haywire. In turn, Alpha Derek's love for his human partner is underestimated by an imported group of interloper hunters who think they can bring an interesting finish to the infamous Hale gang that has now expanded and grown to be far more badass than anyone would ever know. </p>
<p>Fast forward into the future of Derek and Stiles, where Stiles is an active participant in pack related activities of a covert nature as a badass gun slinger mo-fo who will take you down or talk you out of it; Call him pack mom at your own risk even though he bakes a mean pie. Derek and Stiles are pretty much an established and celebrated couple, and Scott is a domesticated cat version of his original self because of Allison and Allison related things. Erica and Lydia are still awesome in this universe, Jackson is predictably a pettigrew of mythic proportions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> I remember running across this visual of Derek holding a wounded Stiles in his arms as a multitude of Arrows befell him. This is what erupted across my literary imagination a few weeks later when it combined with what i was imagining what a grown up Stiles that had accepted his role in the bad-ass Hale pack and grown into himself as Derek's partner in life and in crime would be.

They were rounding a corner in this massive abandoned building when there was a sudden whizzing sound in the air and a… was that his back? He reached behind and tugged at the arrow stuck in his back. 

“MOTHER OF GOD!! STOP SHOOTING AT THE HUMAN YOU STOOPID HUNTERS…” he shouted back.

Accident or not, they had shot him with an arrow again, irrelevant of his still very human status. Do they not know he is still human, the savages!! Stiles thanked the Gods for Kevlar as he swiftly pulled out the Wolfsbane tipped arrow from his back that had barely punctured his protective vest. The Wolfsbane arrow meant for the wolves he was running with, and yes he saw the irony, only it stops being funny after the first few times you pull out arrows out of your front and back, especially ones that have pierced his favorite vests and given him Wolfsbane poisoning. This leads to bitching later on, and one wolfbane hazed time he almost…

Another arrow narrowly missed his un-kevlar protected shoulder. 

Stiles was never one to use his firearm in rage or recklessness, his father taught him that much, but his father didn’t know he owned a registered firearm in the first place, so his father’s voice in his head was silenced for a few moments as he unlatched the safety from his holster and grabbed the gun. 

Stiles had had enough of being the better man this time. A look ahead showed how the pack could benefit from some pacing. A look beyond and he could make out the vague shadows that signaled probably three men in the approaching shadows.

He raised his revolver (a dandy SIG-Sauer P226 E2 also known as Sourwolf, or ‘soury’) and fired a series of shots in the rare few seconds he had to aim. He didn’t lean long against the wall after that as he heard one startled shot and a thud of a hunter hitting the floor. He hoped it wasn’t Chris Argent; that was surely going to make the next dinner at Scott and Allison’s very uncomfortable.

Derek was a few feet ahead with that deep look of resentment he gets when he knows Stiles fired his gun. It was really concern more than anything, but Stiles knew it meant another heated argument might be had after they make this escape. Stiles tried not to grin apologetically as he ran ahead of Derek to match up with the pack. A rare feat in actuality, but as close as the only human allowed on this mission can match up to.

They were in a long corridor, the last one with a too many entry points they had to pass before making it out of this abandoned hospital stiles remembered. He tried to keep an eye on each entryway into the passage and which were most likely to be opened out in anticipation of them. As Erica who was at the forefront of this escape was passing one door on her right, she seemed to have kicked it in just as a hunter tried to break out from it. 

That Erica was amazing.

So was Boyd as he swiftly spun around with eyes glowing and teeth bared at a Hunter that timed it perfectly to enter into the corridor to try shooting the werewolf in the back. Stiles had his gun pointed at his hip just in case, but in a second Boyd had overpowered him just as Issac and Stiles jumped over the two of them less than a few seconds apart. Stiles turned around just in time to see Derek make his entryway into the passage with blood trailing down his mouth, he guessed he must have run (or bit) into a few surprises too. Derek and Boyd were now right behind him, and stiles couldn’t help slowing down to meet up with Derek even though his heart was still beating as fast as when he was running. Stiles didn’t have a moment to analyze as Derek grabbed his arm and started dragging him along with him at his supernatural speed.

And as Derek looked back, smiling it felt like time slowed down and went all instagram. Stiles couldn’t help but smile himself; He turns 28 in a few weeks, and it would almost be 10 years (officially 12) of him being together with Derek. He wasn’t that defenseless teenager anymore, and Derek wasn’t as sour as he used to be. And if it wasn’t for the constant threat of death looming over them, life was pretty peachy he thought as they finally broke through the open door they were the last to run out of. Yes, life was peachy because they were going to go home with what they came for, and Stiles was going to enjoy semi warm pasta and then Derek and Stiles will…

And of course, Life likes to rain on Stiles parade, and death liked to dance in it. The would-be parking area of this supposedly deserted hospital was surrounded by hunters 20-1. And Erica seemed to make a habit of finding a gun to her head. Remember that bit about death that loomed, it was now fucking groping them from the back it seemed.


End file.
